Project Wolverine
by Mimic
Summary: this story is on who/ what/ why experimented on Wolvie (warning: very long story)
1. The dogtag

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men I'm not makin any money (green, dough, bucks, cash, green backs etc.)   
I'd like to thank the editor of this story Emily and I'm sorry that I didn't give u my last story to edit :(   
And I'm sorry if I screw up Gambit or Wolverine's accent I'm not very good at writing accents.  
This story is based on finding out the person(s) or group(s) that experiment on mutants (dirty bastards!) from which Wolverine got his adamantium skeleton & claws from   
please r&r  
  
Project: Wolverine  
She ran as fast as she could, but no matter how much energy she put in it the giant, blonde, hairy man was always right behind her. Her fear of being caught was so great she was blinded by it and didn't see the slight ditch in her path. She tripped. The man made a huge lead and landed in front of her. She screamed and she watched him move over her. He picked her up by the collar, as he roared in triumph she thought "Oh god! Help me! Somebody help me!". He roared again and slapped her, hard, knocking her out cold.  
  
(Earlier that morning at Xavier's mansion)   
Rouge woke up at 9 because someone was knowing at her door. "Who is it?!" she shouted groggily, "Room service. Marie, you gonna get up or do Remy have to come in and get ya?" he teased. She slipped on a robe slowly remembering the plans she and her boyfriend made today, and stumbled to the door groggily. When she opened it Gambit took one look at her and burst out laughing. Obviously annoyed she snapped "What?!" "Your hair." was his answer and before he knew it instead of looking at her beautiful eyes he was gazing at the door "Basterd!" he heard her shout. Fifteen minutes later Rouge jogged to the kitchen for breakfast. She grabbed a bagel with butter on it and started eating it, she was joined by the rest of the X-men who were all talking excitedly about their plans for the day , dreams they had, and anything else on their mind. Everyone was happy without much of a care in the world. Until the Professor paged all of them mentally "X-men I need all of you to come to Cerebro immediately!" She and everyone else dropped what they were doing and sprinted to Cerebro. "Cerebro just received a distress call from a mutant in Nell, Wisconsin. However when I tried to find out more about the mutant the sender somehow vanished." "How can that be?" asked Jean "If they just sent the call how can they just vanish?"" everyone thought ,realizing what the answers to that were Cyclops ordered "Kurt start the black bird we'll meet you there! Everyone let's go!"  
  
(one hour later)  
The Blackbird landed with much difficulty because of the heavily wooded area but finally found a clearing very close to the call's location. As everyone loaded out Wolverine spotted something in the grass. A dog tag. One that resembled his but had Ink engraved on it instead of Wolverine. He sniffed it, its owner was a girl it had a girlish sort of smell. He sniffed it again for more info but growled when he got it. The girl's scent was strong on it but not as strong as two other familiar scents Sabertooth, and Fear. He shouted for everyone to see and when they did he explained what it meant. Scott asked "could you track it, then meet us back here ?" "Sure one eye." Wolverine said bluntly before he took off.  
  
During the next hour Logan ran. Fast and hard, stopping from time to time to sniff the air before running again. He followed the trail to a small hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere. He sniffed the air the girl's scent was strong but Sabertooth's wasn't. He probably left thought Wolverine but he extracted his claws anyway. He walked into a dark cabin and paused long enough for his eyes to get used to the dark. He looked around and saw a girl tied to an oak bed frame. He quickly cut her and smelled her. It was her, Ink the owner of the dog tag, and from her scent she was petrified. Her nose was bloody and looked broken, and the area around it was black and blue. he hoisted her over his shoulders and was about to bring her to the blackbird when he noticed a laptop computer closed on a table near the door. He grabbed it and ran back with both her and the laptop.  
  
(The mansion)   
Jean, Hank, and Logan brought the girl to the medlab. Logan placed her gently on the hospital bed, while Hank hooked up lots of mean looking machines to her. Jean concentrated, trying to read her mind to find out who she was. But, all she could understand in the warped labyrinth of her thoughts was Keely and Ink. Wolverine sat in a chair facing Keely and asked without looking up from his gaze at her "what's her name?" "I think it might be Keely" she said as she tried again this time Jean closed her eyes but then opened them again with a horrified expression on her smooth white face. What she had seen was so much like what Logan's memories that it scared her. Pain, horrible mind-wrenching pain, fear, and the horrible knowledge that she wasn't natural. Hank looked over the medical diagnostic and sighed "she's suffered a minor concussion, a broken nose, and many facial bruises.   
  
(In Xavier's office)   
He was examining the laptop Wolverine had brought, as he turned it on the only two programs on the screen were word documents, titled Project Wolverine and Project Wolverine (revised). When opened them he read the first words of the program and muttered "Holy crap" and called everyone to his office.  



	2. She Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from x-men cause they don't belong to me,  
and neither does the name Spock.  
This is the 2nd part to Project Wolverine; please r&r  
// thought//  
(At the cabin)  
Sabertooth returned to the cabin after grabbing a beer or twelve and stopped. He saw footprints, leading in and out of the cabin. Infuriated, he sniffed the air, "ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" he screamed // fuck Wolverine, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him// He ran into the cabin and looked for the lap top; finding it gone, he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. //Fuck! They have the laptop// He ransacked the drawers of the desk the computer was supposed to be on and found what he was looking for. He turned on the cell phone and pressed the speed dial "Xavier has her and the computer! Yes, of course I drugged her, I went out for a beer, well no, I, I thought she would be out cold. Ya know from all the tranquilizers I gave her, they would have killed an elephant... But if I do that she'll kick my ass, yes, fine I'll just get someone in her gang, as bait, she seemed to like someone called Barracuda. No, she babbled, back when she was drugged. I'll just grab him and lure her back to you. Fine, bye."  
  
(Med-Lab)  
Wolverine watched the girl's chest rise and fall as her eyes twitched. //Xavier, she's awake!//, //Good// //Logan, there's something unique about her. She's like you, much like you.// //Meaning?// He watched as she sat up slowly, still with her eyes closed. //Logan, we'll talk later.//  
  
Keely's eyes opened with a start. She felt the tubes connected to her and pulled them out with passion. "What do ya think yer'; doin bub? Came a gruff voice. She looked up suddenly, startled that someone was there with her. Her eyes searched the room and rested on a man sitting in a chair staring at her. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing Bub?" she responded emphasizing the bub. She continued, "I'm leaving. This hospital or lab. I'm fine and I don't like being in em'." "Scared of doctors?" Logan asked her sarcastically. "No, I was created in a lab where I lived for the first ten years of my life," she said sarcastically as she climbed out of the bed. Not caring that she was in her thong undies and a see through bra, she strutted to Logan and demanded, "Where are my clothes?"   
  
"Why should I tell you?" Logan answered. "Because if you don't, I'll, umm, I'll, oh yeah, I'll kick you're ass" She folded her arms and glared at him, daring him to try something. "Really?" he smirked, rising to his feet without breaking eye contact. //How was she going to do this? She's like what, 16? And I have an adimantium skeleton, // he thought. She continued "Yep, you see, like I said, I spent ten years of my life in the lab, where I learned how to use my powers, and a few self defense/ martial arts maneuvers." "Like?" asked Logan intrigued " Like Aikido sword defense, Tai Kwon Do, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Wing Chun, and seven stars" //wow// "If you're so good at defending yourself, why did I find you tied up, unconscious, and with a broken nose?" asked Logan. She sighed " I was drugged , beaten up, and kidnapped, and my healing factor is kinda slow when I'm drugged." "Here," Logan said shoving her clothes at her (he had been sitting on them). He was obviously impressed by her traumatizing life. "I'm Logan, otherwise as Wolverine." "Thanks" She took the bundle he held out to her "I'm Keely otherwise known as Ink" She pulled on her "Don't worry I'm with the band :)" tank top and her red jeans.   
  
There was an awkward silence, "So, um now what?" She smiled faintly. "Oh, I should introduce you to the rest of the X-Men" "X-Men?! You're an X-Man, I was rescued by the X-Men?" She was both shocked and amused. "What?" growled Wolverine "No, nothing. God, the rest of the Tosikan will love this!" she mumbled. "What's the Tosikan?" he asked. "Well, Tosikan is the gang I'm in. It's named after the evil god Tosikan, who has ten faces. So there are ten of us. Me, my boyfriend Squid-he's the leader and he can also temporarily blind and confuse people around him then there's Achilles-his power is exactly like his name. Chi can talk to dead people. Hunter has incredible aim. Seth can stop time for a few moments. Spock is the computer hacker. Blue can fly. Stretch can, well stretch. And Fenestra can become invisible.  
  
"See? Ten faces, ten people." She looked at him, waiting for an answer, "So, you're the only girl" he asked finally "Well, yeah. We're sorta like the ghetto version of you guys."   
"So, why just before we rescued you, you were begging for help?! he asked her. She took a deep breath and sighed. "The guy who kidnapped me was good, real good. I mean, sure I could fight him but eventually I'd lose. You should have seen him; he dodged all of my attacks and hit me harder then I hit him." Keely decided it was time to change the subject "I thought I was going to meet the rest of the X-Men?!" "Follow me" He replied mirthlessly and took her to the elevator, as they got in Logan sent the Prof. a thought. //I'm bringing her to your office, make sure everyone is there.// //Sure thing.//   



End file.
